Home Is Where the Hurt Is/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Note: All images are put in order. HWH1.png|The house is almost ready! hammer.png|Handy hammers in the nail... somehow. HWH2.png|"Hey, I did it!" HWH3.png|"Phew!" Adrfsefsdf.png|Handy's face. Aesrdrdrsrt.png|A brand new house. HWH4.png|Giggles is happy because it's going to be her house. HWH5.png|"Wow!" HWH6.png|"Thank you, Handy!" Handyhug.png|Handy, don't cheat on Petunia. HWH7.png|Giggles wants to see what her house looks like inside. HWH8.png|This nail is very sharp! HWH9.png|Giggles, watch out! HWH10.png|For once, someone did watch out. HWH11.png|Uh-oh. HWH12.png|Giggles falls down. HWH13.png|In HTF world, you should always pay attention. HWH14.png|Handy is doing something. Afessresesdr.png|"Did something just happen?" HWH15.png|"AAAH!" HWH16.png|Some of Handy's tools. HWH17.png|Wow, that saw is very sharp and dangerous! HWH18.png|"Are you okay, Giggles?" HWH19.png|Everything's fine. Hangles.png|"I'm okay." HWH20.png|"That was a bit funny." Agdrdrtdrdrettrdrdr.png|Bashful Giggles. HWH21.png|"Thanks again, Handy." HWH22.png|Nothing could possibly go wrong. HWH23.png|Okay, my mistake. Ahsezressed.png|A new house? More like a new pile. HWH24.png|"No, my beautiful house!" HWH25.png|What's next, Handy? Aidefdtrytrrdfg.png|Thinking... Ajdrsdsdfdf.png|A new idea! Home is Where the Hurt is.png|An unideal work team: A builder with no hands, an idiot, a blind guy, a mime artist, a germaphobe, the character the house is for and someone very accident prone. HWH26.png|"This is so funny!" Anfwhrhsae.png|Paper crane! Alrdturhuirhus.png|What to do... HWH27.png|"Let's do this!" HWH28.png|Everyone is going to do their work. HWH29.png|Except Lumpy. HWH30.png|Maybe it's time to work, Lumpy? HWH31.png|"Oops!" Aofhesuhdfueshdfsj.png|D'oh! The tail broke. HWH32.png|Lumpy is in extreme pain. Emotional pain this time. Aqhyfsehyef.png|Don't do it. HWH33.png|The blueprint. HWH34.png|Maybe he's finally going to do some work? HWH35.png|Of course not, this is Lumpy we're talking about. HWH36.png|Lumpy - the master of origami. Arhtgrhygrdfd.png|I knew it. Asryreyretety.png|Oh great, the germaphobe. HWH37.png|"This is easy!" HWH38.png|I can guess what's next. HWH39.png|"No, no, no!" HWH40.png|Some dirt on Petunia. Home_Where_The_Hurt_Is_(1).png|Petunia will panic if there's any dirt on herself or on the floor. HWH41.png|"I need some help!" HWH42.png|Petunia looks at Lumpy. HWH43.png|"Faster, faster, faster!" HWH44.png|"Lumpy, I need your help!" HWH45.png|"Follow me!" HWH46.png|Petunia tries to explain something to Lumpy. HWH47.png|"Just do like me, it's easy!" HWH48.png|Has he understood? HWH49.png|"What's that?" HWH50.png|"I don't like this one, it's dirty!" HWH51.png|Lumpy looks for a better pipe. HWH52.png|"I found it!" waterwaste.png|You're wasting water. Aweyfgysdgfys.png|"What am I supposed to do?" HWH53.png|"Hmm..." HWH54.png|"What's about this one?" HWH55.png|"Perfect." HWH56.png|"I've done my job." HWH57.png|Lumpy looks at Mime. HWH58.png|Mime is great at his job. HWH59.png|Mime goes down. HWH60.png|How is he doing that? HWH61.png|"Nice, very nice!" applause.png|Mime distracts Lumpy. HWH62.png|This machine is quite dangerous, so you need to pay attention when you work with it. chipper.png|Who built this woodchipper? Sniffles? HWH63.png|Cuddles works with The Mole. HWH64.png|One more. HWH65.png|The Mole isn't very good for this job. HWH66.png|Cuddles! Pay attention! Cuddlesbeforeshredding.png|Cuddles before his demise. HWH67.png|Cuddles' death. Death: Cuddles chipper2.png|Woodchippers and moles don't go together. nopeeking.png|No peeking! nowpeek.png|Okay, now you can peek! HWH68.png|"This is so nice!" HWH69.png|"Thanks, everyone!" Home_Where_The_Hurt_Is_(2).png|Wow, building that house was easy. HWH70.png|Giggles wants to explore. HWH71.png|Get ready for a suprise! Ayfsgfsfsfgd.png|Getting out of the house is the real challenge. HWH72.png|"Okay..." Home_Is_Where_The_Hurt_Is_(1).png|"Are we trapped?" HWH73.png|"We need to find the way out." HWH74.png|Petunia found a window! HWH75.png|"Let's see what's there." HWH76.png|Okay, that's not the way out. Bardtyhsegfrd.png|Why is there a window in the house? HWH77.png|Maybe Lumpy will be more lucky? Bayfeyfyesa.png|The fridge that looks like a door! HWH78.png|A sandwich. HWH79.png|"At least I won't be hungry." HWH80.png|"Let's find another door." HWH81.png|"Good job, Lumpy." HWH82.png|Handy found a door too. Bayfysdfydyrd.png|No hands. HWH83.png|Angry Handy. HWH84.png|The Mole's turn to open a door. HWH85.png|He found it! goesoutside.png|What a nice outdoor view. Oh well. HWH86.png|"I need to continue my search." HWH87.png|Don't forget to close the door. HWH88.png|Will Giggles be lucky? HWH89.png|"What?" HWH90.png|"I can fly?" HWH91.png|No, you're just going to fall down. sidewaysdoor.png|Sideways doors are all the rage. HWH92.png|"This is too fast for me!" HWH93.png|Giggles is okay after all this. HWH94.png|"No! AAAH!" HWH95.png|"I don't want to die!" HWH96.png|Mime is going to distract Lumpy once more. mimegrin.png|Mime does the Lifty-&-Shifty grin. HWH97.png|Down and down. HWH98.png|Something went wrong. trickgoeswrong.png|I don't think this was part of the act. pointandlaugh.png|It's not nice to laugh while someone is having an accident. HWH99.png|"Okay, thanks, Mime!" HWH100.png|Lumpy walks away. HWH101.png|Ridiculous stairs. Death: Mime mimeinpain.png|Lumpy and his sadistic pleasures. HWH102.png|Petunia finds some slime. Bdhughuygrr.png|This isn't your house, Petunia. Do you seriously have to clean it?! HWH103.png|Eww! HWH104.png|"Hey!" HWH105.png|Slime falling from a grate in the ceiling. HWH106.png|Shocked Petunia. HWH107.png|"I can control myself!" HWH108.png|"I just need to clean it." HWH109.png|"Let's do this!" Home_Where_The_Hurt_Is_(3).png|Petunia always comes prepared! HWH110.png|Giggles continues sliding down. HWH111.png|"Please help me!" Home_Where_The_Hurt_Is_(4).png|Sideways doors always lead to stair banisters. HWH112.png|"Ouch, that hurt!" HWH113.png|Can't she just try to stop? moosehead.png|Lumpy's long-lost grandfather. HWH114.png|Giggles with four eyes. HWH115.png|More injuries! HWH116.png|At least she didn't die. HWH117.png|But it looks like she will now. crotchpain.png|Ouch! HWH118.png|Some of Giggles' remains. mysterydoor.png|Where does this door lead? HWH119.png|"Wait, what?" HWH120.png|"Oh no..." HWH121.png|Happy Lumpy. Egdfhgfg.png|Wow, that banister must've been sharp or something. HWH122.png|Dead Giggles. Death: Giggles HWH123.png|Giggles' remains. HWH124.png|Scared Lumpy. HWH125.png|"Run, Lumpy, run!" HWH126.png|Lumpy found a room. HWH127.png|"What's that?" HWH128.png|It's just a bed. HWH129.png|Okay, it's not just a bed. HWH130.png|"Maybe that's the way out?" Home_Where_The_Hurt_Is_(5).png|Still "looking". Home_Where_The_Hurt_Is_(6).png|A wooden door can't be that strong, can it? Death: The Mole Home_Where_The_Hurt_Is_(7).png|Well I guess a butterfly could kill 20 characters in Happy Tree Friends world. Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-05h27m56s115.png|What is that blood shaped like? HWH131.png|Lumpy thinks. HWH132.png|He's noticed someone. HWH133.png|Petunia! Petunialookingup.png|Look up. HWH134.png|"Lumpy, is that you?" HWH135.png|"Hello, Petunia!" HWH136.png|Lumpy before death. foldupbed.png|The downside to having fold-up beds. HWH137.png|Ouch!!. Death: Lumpy Lumpy dead.jpg|Now on sale: Lumpy cubes! Fszeszrrse.png|Epic freakout. HWH138.png|"I need to find a bathroom!" HWH139.png|She found it. HWH140.png|"I need to wash off!" HWH141.png|Washing time! HWH142.png|"Finally, some water!" HWH143.png|Petunia washes herself. Petuniabones.png|You had to ask Lumpy to arrange the pipes, didn't you? HWH144.png|Lumpy's work! Death: Petunia HWH145.png|The light begins flickering. Sagtrdt.png|"So... tired... after opening... so many doors...!" HWH146.png|"I need to open the last door!" HWH147.png|"Well, let's do it!" HWH148.png|Full speed! HWH149.png|He did it! Home_Is_Where_The_Hurt_Is_(2).png|"That had to be the last door, right?" HWH150.png|"Oh yes..." HWH151.png|Nice view! Home_Where_The_Hurt_Is_(8).png|"YAHOO!" Zfsrzfeszrvdtre.png|"I'm so lucky!" HWH152.png|Handy, you should also pay more attention! HWH153.png|"Oh, look, a nail." Home_Where_The_Hurt_Is_(9).png|"I have almost done a stupid thing". Home_Where_The_Hurt_Is_(11).png|Jump over the nail. Home_Where_The_Hurt_Is_(10).png|Safe and Sound. lklklj.PNG|"Whaa...?!" Home_Is_Where_The_Hurt_Is_(3).png|House-igami! HWH154.png|Handy before death. pooiou.PNG|Apparently, the chipper will turn anything that goes into it into a board. Death: Handy nmnm.PNG|Just like everyone else who is lucky... Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries